Typically, equipment service providers access service call activity through a laptop or mobile device. However, neither laptops nor mobile devices are reliable resources for accessing service call history. A customer may not permit a service provider to connect his or her laptop to the customer's network. Moreover, mobile devices are dependent on a wireless signal that may not be available at all customer locations.